Fantasy Dream
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Arthur just wants to be normal and not have a crazy pirate living in his mind. Francis wants to find true love. They meet at the bar what could happen?
1. When Iggy comes out

my first France England! This is like a modern fantasy. i hope you like

Arhtur's story starts

Alfred thought is big brother Arthur needs to get out of the house. He hadn't come out for weeks because of his condition which is not that bad. Arthur has a split personality and other half of the personality is a pirate from the seventeenth century. He doesn't want to leave the house because he is scared the pirate in him will take over his body. The pirate usual only comes out when Arthur is mad or drunk. The pirate's name is Iggy and he tends to kill people or sleep with people when he takes over Arthur's body. Arthur feels like a stranger in his own body and he doesn't want to hurt anyone. His plan is to stay in his home forever.

"Come on Arthur let me take to this epic bar. You will love it! It is called the Magical Palace! One of my friends owns so you can get in! Please for me!" Alfred pleads with his brother.

"Why the bloody hell should I go! What if Iggy come out! I could kill people!" Arthur becomes frustrated with his brother.

"Ok about that. This bar is special. So no one can get hurt." Alfred explains but can see the Arthur is still confuse.

"What are you taking about git? Arthur is becoming belligerent with his brother.

"The bar is for the supernatural. It is protected from humans. Ivan is the owner and he is a warlock. So do you want to give it a go?" Alfred gives Arthur an awkward smile and hopes that he decides to go.

"I don't know? I am human? I know you're a shape shifter but I am kinda normal?" Arthur questions his brother.

"Well Arthur you're like a crazy pirate so you're not normal and you could fit in? Come on it will be fun! Please. If something happens Ivan can fix it with his magical powers." Alfred assures him and wants him to relax for once.

"Fine I will go." Arthur mutters and gives Alfred a glare.

"Get in to something sexy! Come on get into the sprit! I will come get you at midnight." Alfred shouts in delight and goes off to do some errands.

Before Arthur could ask or respond Alfred runs out. _Great what have I gotten in to? What does he mean something sexy? Uggg how do I stay up that late? I am going to take a hot shower._ Arthur goes to the bathroom but then he hears a disturbance in the house. He runs out to see what happen.

"Eh Hey Arthur I was just coming by?" Mathieu says nervously and hopes that Arthur won't sees Gilbert.

"Matthew what are you doing? Wait what is that? What the bloody hell?" Arthur sees something behind Mathieu.

"Sorry that is just Gilbert. He is a ghost remember I told about him." He tells his brother but he seems to be in shock.

"Yo how you doing Brit?" Gilbert says as he floats near Mathieu and hopes that Arthur passes out.

"Shut up Gilbert! Or I will send you back to the underworld!" The Canadian yells at his lover. Gilbert understands and disappears into a different room.

"Sorry about him. Will you be ok? I am going to make some tea for you." Mathieu is worried about Arthur because the whole supernatural thing was new to him. He just figures out he has some pirate ghost that takes over his body. Also he knew the Alfred and him were different; he is a werewolf and Alfred a shaper shifter. Mathieu goes to the kitchen to make the tea and sees that Gilbert is messing with the flour like in paranormal activity.

"Stop that! Arthur is freaking out and you're not helping!" He yells at the very irritating ghost.

"Aww come it is fun! At least I can't eat him." Gilbert jokes about Mathieu's condition but he gives the ghost the death stare.

"Ok I will clean it up" Gilbert mumbles and cleans the mess. Mathieu turns on the kettle and goes back the shocked Brit.

"So he is a ghost and you're a werewolf? How does that work? Like you know sex?" Arthur asks his younger brother and seems very confused.

"Arthur just don't think about it ok. Is there some else on your mind?" Mathieu tried to read the facial expression that the Brit is showing.

"Um yeah Alfred is forcing me to go this bar for the supernatural. I am kinda worried. I don't think I will fit in." Arthur mumbles to Mathieu and he feels embarrassed about going to the club.

"Oh My God is the Magical Palace. I love that place! Don't worry about it Arthur Ivan takes care of his customers."Mathieu tries to comfort the petit blond. Then there was a whistling noise. "I will get that and make you some tea. That will make you feel better." Mathieu smiles at Arthur and goes makes the tea.

Arthur sits on the couch and wonders what could happen tonight. _What if I hurt someone? What will Iggy do? _**Hello mate! Will you let me out soon? The captain needs to breathe! **_Shut up you git! I need to think!_ Arthur is having a mental fight in his head and he couldn't stand this madness. Arthur screams and Mathieu runs into the room.

"Arthur are you ok?" Mathieu say and then notes that his eyes with deep blue like the sea. "Noo Iggy go back Now!" He screams hoping that the sprit will give Arthur the body.

"Hey mate is that the way to say hi to a good friend. Now pretty get me a pint!" Iggy commands Mathieu but he will not take this.

He about to slap Iggy but he is stop by his hand. Iggy pulls Mathieu in his lap and vicious kisses him.

Gilbert sees this, attacks the pirate, and pulls Mathieu off. A ghost versus a pirate what could go wrong?

Gilbert pushes the pirate off the couch and throws him off the wall. "Wake up Arthur before I kill you!" He yells at the limp body.

"Gilbert Stop! Don't hurt him! Arthur is still in there!" Mathieu panics and hopes that his lover will stop hurt his brother.

"Ok lad I will get you for this." Iggy slowly gets up but then his eyes flash emerald.

"I am not letting you take my body!" Arthur yells and faints.

"Oh my Arthur are you ok?" Mathieu runs to him and checks his eyes. He checks the pulse and is relived.

"He is fine. I hope he wakes soon." Mathieu watches the Brit and notice he is slowly coming back.

"What the bloody happened? Cause I feel like shit!" Arthur complains as soon he gets back to normal.

"Um Iggy came out and he kiss me. Gilbert got pissed and he threw you against a wall. Sorry." Mathieu explained to his brother.

"Oh my God I am soo sorry. I didn't mean. Can you please go before I hurt you?" Arthur is disappoint with myself and he would never hurt Mathew.

"It is not your fault" Mathieu didn't want Arthur feeling guilty for what Iggy did.

"Please leave Mathew. I am begging you." Arthur pleads with his brother and hopes that he leaves.

"Ok I will check on you later. Bye Brother. Come on Gilbert." Mathieu walks out the door with the ghost and he feels terrible.

Arthur sit on the couch hoping that midnight would come faster.

Next part is Francis the fae

should i continue?


	2. Francis is all out of love

Francis story! i hope you like. enjoy!

Francis's life seems to be filled with vain and sex. He is a beautiful fae that could use glamour on humans and they fall for him. He is sick of this lifestyle and he wants something more than just sex. Francis wants to feel real, heartwarming, passionate love instead lust. He been around a thousand years and the sex was not enough for him. He had been around for a long time and traveled all around the world. Francis had many lovers who were men or women but he always prefers men. He had felt in love once but sadly someone had taken it away and killed that important person. Francis learns to cope with having sex with anyone.

One day when he was drunk he meets Antonio a vampire who was going to eat him but instead they became friends. The reason is that both of them were reject by their own kind for their lifestyle. The fae did not like the fact that Francis was sleeping with everyone with using glamour. The vampire did not approve Antonio of change his brother and lover without the counsel permission. After that night Francis and Antonio were best friends. Francis had friends that are supernaturals but most fae hate him because they think he betrayed them from unity with a vamp instead of other fae.

Now during the day Francis tries to find the one if it is possible? He sits at a café near the sun because fae are attracted to the sunlight. Francis scopes out the people in the busy town and he notices all the supernaturals out there. He observes that there are a lot of shape shifters, kinder sprits and fae in this town. Then out of nowhere Angelique sits at his table and she is a nymph that he had dated for a far awhile.

"Bonjour Francis Cava?" she asks and notices that he looking for a lover.

"Oh cava bien? Et toi?" Francis says nervously and hopes that she will leave him alone but he knows that she wants information about his life.

"Oh Please is something wrong? Are you looking for another lover?" She gives him attitude because the break up did go to well.

"Angelique I am sorry about falling out. I trying to be better and I am planning to settle down with someone. Once I find the one." He explains the situation to her and hopes she can leave at that.

"C'est non pas possible!" She yells at him and felt hurt that she is not the one. "Why can't I be the one for you Francis am I not good enough for you?" She pleads with him and starts a scene.

"Stop this. Come we can talk in my apartment." Francis grabs the tan women and walks towards his home.

On the way Francis sees Alfred and waves hi. Then Angelique gives him the death glare as if he did something wrong.

"Don't give me that look Angel. He is just a friend and he is taken by Ivan." He explains to her before she kills him for waving to his friend.

They finally get to the apartment; Angelique grabs Francis and pushes him on the couch. She kisses him and takes off his shirt.

"Is this what you want Francis? Sex all the time!" She shouts at him and continues to sexual harass him.

"No stop! This is wrong! I don't need sex to be with someone. We once had something special but then you want to know more about her! This is over Angelique. Just go home and fine a nymph that can love you." Francis pushes her off and shows her way out. She cries but he couldn't take her antics today. "Go now Angel!" He shouts at her, she understands and leaves the apartment.

Francis feels like his head is about to explodes; so he gets a bottle of wine. It is still light out but he was not in the mood for any kind of romance. He decides to go to bed and hopes that no one will bug him.

Antonio sees that Francis is sleeping on the floor with no shirt on. Which seem to explain why he didn't respond to the text messages? So he tries to wake him even though he looks so peaceful

"Hello Francis are you alive?" He kicks Francis.

"Merde! Que est ici?" He groans and sees that Antonio is his apartment. "Why are you here?" He seems very confuse what is going on at the time. He feels terrible and sees that he is on the floor with no shirt.

"We are going out to The Magical Palace. Because you need to get laid!" Antonio yells to wake the Frenchman.

"Ugg Fine let me fine a shirt." He looks for some clothes and fixes his long hair. "How do I look? Would you fuck me?" He asks his friend.

"Dude I would fuck you any time but I have a sexy boyfriend. You should get one tonight!" Antonio says with excitement.

"Yeah I hope so." Francis says to himself.

Then they leave the apartment and Francis hopes the night will go well.

Will the two misfits find each other in the bar? Will sparks fly?

Ok is this story any good? Should I continue it? I am trying to make a plot for once.

French in the chapter

Bonjour Francis Cava- Hello Francis how are you?

Cava bien? Et toi- Good. And you

C'est Non pas possible- That not possible

Merde! Que est ici?- Shit ! who is here ?


	3. The Fae meets the Pirate

Omg i finally updated this i am soo sorry. i have other story to update. I love this story. I love Iggy the Pirate in this chapter so enjoy

Arthur POV

Arthur looks at the clock and sees that it is eleven thirty and runs to his room to get dress.

"What the hell am I going to wear to a bar?" He panics and rummages though his closet. He pulls out a black button up shirt with a gryphon on the pocket and takes out the first pair of jeans. There were skinny jean that were rip. "Ugg this will have to do. I need to do the laundry soon." Before he could check himself in the mirror there is a ring at the door. "Damnit coming!' He yells and runs down the stairs. Arthur opens the door and sees that is Alfred.

"Are you ready to go bro?" He looks at his brother and he thinks that Arthur is ready. But his hair was a mess that will never change.

"Yeah I think I am good to go. Do I look fine?" He asks for his brother opinion and hopes that he looks good.

"Yeah you look fine. How do you feel because Mattie said that Iggy went crazy? Will be you be fine tonight?" Alfred asks and is a little worried that Arthur will panic in a new environment.

"No I am fine and I want to go out. I don't want to stay in the house forever. I need to meet new people." He tries to smile and hopes that Alfred would stop to worry about him.

"Ok Let's go to the Magical Palace! I can't wait to see Ivan!" Alfred gets excited and Arthur follows him to the car. He hopes he can find someone that could like him at the bar.

Francis POV

Francis and Antonio get to the Bar and all of their vamp friends are there.

"Romano My love I missed you." Antonio attacks his boyfriend but as usual he squirms and yells at him.

"Get off you perv!" Romano yells. Ludwig is becoming annoyed with the other Italian.

"Antonio can you not do that to Romano. He is very loud." He scolds and glares at him.

Ludwig is Feliciano's lover who was turned during War World two. Feliciano was turn by his older brother Antonio. They started their own clan of vampires and they are out casted by the other vampires.

"Hello Francis! I know you are looking for love tonight!" Feliciano tells Frenchmen. He has the ability to tell the future and past. Also he can read minds but he is a total ditz.

"Oh really will I find it tonight my friend?" He asks the gitty Italian.

"I will not say." He giggles and cuddles with his lover.

Francis looks around the bar but he notices most people are with their lover. He always envies his friends with someone special. He wants to be in love but for real.

Arthur POV

We finally got there. Alfred parks in a dark alley and Arthur became very worried.

"Are we going to the right place?" He looks around and doesn't see anything.

"Yes don't worry. It is here but in disuses" Alfred reassures his brother. He comes up to the brick wall and says something. Then a door opens and they walk in.

"Hey he is not supernatural!" The bodyguard and grabs Arthur.

"He with Alfred and he is fine. Let go now!" A dark voice says and the bodyguard did as commanded. It is Ivan the warlock. "I am sorry for that Arthur come inside the Magical Palace. The first drink is on me. But I must take Alfred away. Toris will get the drink" He tells Arthur and point to a Faun at the bar.

Arthur is shock and seems like he is walking into a fairytale. He looks around and sees all kinds of creatures. He embarrass to stare and slow walks to the bar table.

Francis POV

He looks around then he sees an awkward blond walk to the bar and he flutters his heart flutter. The blond had a nice ass and his hair is a mess. Francis is still attracted to him and want to get know him more. But disaster struck as usual. It is the crazy succubus.

Arthur POV

Arthur sits on one of the chair and doesn't know what to order.

"Can I help you sir." Toris asks and seems to be very friendly.

"Umm some scotch please." He says quietly and tries not to be notices.

Toris hands him the drink and asks "This the first time coming here? Don't worry your safe here. So what are you any way? Immortal? Maybe one of those bandits. I have two in the corner. There from Ireland and Scotland. There is a pain in the ass." He rambles on.

"I am human but I have a pirate that takes over my body. " He says really fast.

"Oh that is not too bad. You will be fine." He cheers up the Brit. Then a fight breaks out. "Great she is here. You better hide somewhere." He warns him.

"Where is my warlock!" A succubus yells and she wants her brother now. The succubus is Natalya one of Ivan's sister who wants to marry him.

Arthur watches in horror and is very scared. **Come mate she not that bad. I would bang her all night long. I like this place. We should come more often.** "Shut up you Git!" Arthur yells at himself.

"I smell a human among the supernatural." She purrs and comes closer to Arthur.

"Natalya Get the hell out of my Bar!" The warlock yells at the succubus. He cast a spell to get the daemon out of his bar.

"Noooo stop!" She yells as the dissolves away.

Arthur shakes out of fright but Alfred runs to his aid. "Dude are you ok? Do you want to go home?" He asks the fright Brit.

"Noo umm I can stay. She is a crazy bitch!" He blurt out.

"Yeah I know I have to send her to hell every time she comes here." Ivan explains and continues to fill in Arthur. "She is a succubus and she is my sister. She always wants to get married to me. But I cast a spell that causes her to be the succubus. I forget why but I can send to her home anytime. Are you fine Arthur?" He asks but observes that he is talking to a different person and that his eyes became deep blue.

"Hello mate! I would love a beer and a fine woman by my side." Iggy grins and looks around for a lover.

Alfred is not amuse with this behavior and will not have Iggy loose in the bar. "Get the fuck out Iggy!" He shouts but Ivan pulls him close and away from the irrupting pirate.

He whispers "Let Iggy look around and talk to people. If he goes berserker I will make sure he dealt with ok lyubovnik."

"Fine but he destroys the bar it will your fault."The shape shifter mumbles as his lover takes him to his room.

Francis POV

The blond seems to be walking towards us. But he seems to be more confident and looks a bit different.

"Hello lad can I get you a drink? Cause you're a pretty one" Iggy smirks at Francis.

Antonio pushes him towards the blond. "He is all your!" He laughs and gets him out of the booth.

"Thank you. I will take good care of him. If you know what I mean." He grabs Francis ass.

"Hey be careful where you put your hands mate!" Francis shouts as his ass is grabs.

"Oh you know you like it Love." Iggy husky whispers into Francis's ear. He couldn't help but moan.

"Are you still getting my drink?" Francis asks seductively while warping his arms around his waist.

"Well of course. As long as you join me in bed later tonight." He responds and hands roam Francis body.

They walk to the bar waiting for the drinks. They are becoming lustful.

Will be love at first sight? Or Francis back to his old ways? Will Arthur remember anything?

Lyubovnik- lover in Russian


	4. A night in ecstasy

Sorry for the late update! I was being lazing. BTW please read the note at the end!

The fae and the pirate walk to the bar to get their drinks but they really just want each other. "So what is your name?" Francis asks.

"It is Captain Iggy but you can just call me Iggy sweetie. How about you pretty?" He smiles at him.

"My name is Francis and Toris I will have a glass of wine." Francis asks and waits for the pirate to order.

"I will have the strongest rum you got." He grins and waits for his drink. He takes the shot and asks for the whole bottle instead of shot.

"Really do you need that much alcohol?" He questions him and wants him to take action.

"No but I love my rum. I am guess you want me now." He grins and starts to touch Francis.

"Yes let's get a room before we have sex here." Francis whispers in his ear and leads him to the desk.

The Magical Place is both a bar and an inn. Francis stays here very often with many of his lovers. Ivan usual has his sister Kataya take care of the inn. She is not a warlock but an elf. She is very shy but she takes care of the business so her brother has less to worry about.

"Kataya can I please get a room for tonight and for the whole night. Also tell the guys not wait for me at dawn. You know what I mean. Bye I have to get to business." Francis pays for the room and sees that Iggy seems to very impatient.

Iggy grab his hand and quickly starts to kiss him. Francis moans but he knows they have to get to the room before they have sex.

"We need to get the room then we can be naughty." Francis says as if he is a tease which he is.

But Iggy ignores him and continues to touch him and kiss but slowly moves to the room. Slowly their clothes were off and they were finally at the room in only in their boxers. Francis rushes to open the door. Iggy grinds on him and feels the large bonner. He opens the door and Iggy takes his boxers and slams Francis to a wall. He kisses him and bites on his neck till it left a mark.

"I am going to fuck you all night. Your mine!" Iggy continues to lick and bite the pink flesh. Everything is happening so fast for Francis but he is enjoy it and moans with every touch.

"Turn around." Iggy commands. Francis turns to the wall and puts his hands on the wall. Iggy doesn't bother to prepare him and slowly put his cock inside of him.

"Sorry I can't wait I need you now." Iggy tries to be gentle.

Francis cries a little and claws the wall. Then he feels Iggy hand on his hand which comforts him. He was finally inside.

" Ngg please just move!" Francis yells and Iggy did as command. He thrust inside and pumps Francis's hard cock.

"Oh right there Iggy!" Francis moans as Iggy's cock his prostate. He thrust hard and faster. He feels Francis ass clenches on his cock.

Francis's body slowly changes during sex which is that his skin very radiate and a tint of blue. Iggy notice the changes but he continues to thrust inside of him and he knew they were about to cum.

"Iggy!" Francis cums and almost fell but Iggy caught him. He is blush and seems to be embarrasses about what he is.

But Iggy stare at the beautiful man and figure he has to be a fae.

"So are disgusted?" Francis mumbles and feels like he will fall apart.

"No I am amazed how beautiful you are. Are you a fae?" He asks his lover and holds him close.

"Yes I am. Is that ok?" He looks down but then Iggy lifts his face and kisses him gently. He carries him to the bed and butterfly kisses his chest down to his cock. Iggy kiss the top of the cock and Francis moans. He licks the cock and sucks. He pulls on Iggy's hair and he feels in bliss. Francis becomes out of breathe and pants. He looks up and flashes his deep blue eyes. Francis stares at them and feels a contention. Iggy licks the tip of the cock and then Francis cums in his face.

"Oh my. I am sorry" Francis moans but Iggy seem not to care.

Iggy spreads his legs and but his legs on his shoulder. He thrust inside of him. Francis grabs the sheet and feels the cook hit his prostate yet again. He moans as Iggy groans within each thrust. Iggy thrusts faster and hard nearly break the bed. Francis moans out "Iggy" with satisfaction. Iggy moves to the side of Francis. They fell asleep in peace, but in the middle of the night they heard this "Harder Ivan!" from the next.

Their night was magical but morning was bit of a disaster.

Arthur POV

He wakes up with a stranger next to him and he figures out that he is not in his own bed. Arthur screams and wakes Francis.

"Ugg Iggy what is wrong with you?" Francis's voice is groggy and looks up at Iggy. He sees that his eyes are emerald and not blue any more.

"Wait you think that I am Iggy. Ha ha no. I am Arthur and why are we naked?" He asks as he looks under the covers.

"What you don't remember last night? Who is Arthur? Why are your eyes green?" Francis seems to be confused.

" My eyes are green because I am Arthur! Where the bloody hell is my clothes?" Arthur panics and looks for a phone to call Alfred.

Next there was a knock and a beautiful lady comes in but she was not a human.

"Francis here you're and your lover's clothes." She says but blushes because Arthur is walking around naked.

"No it is not what it looks like!" Arthur shout but she runs out. He takes the clothes and quickly puts them on. "I don't know who you are and I don't know what happened between us but please forget about last night! It was a mistake sorry good bye." He runs out of the room to find Alfred.

Francis POV

He wakes to yelling and it was Iggy but then he figures out that it is not him. This person is Arthur and he is panicking for some odd reason. Then Kataya comes in with our clothes and then he freaks again. He yells at me and leaves. _ Why does he hate me? Where did Iggy go? I have to figure this out_. Francis gets dress and feels empty again. He thought he found love but it was all lust. He leaves the room disappoint.

What will happen? Will Francis chases Arthur? Will Iggy tell Arthur?

By the way I am having a side story from this one. It will be a Scotland and Ireland fic. They are the Bandits in this story. I want to make a story for them and they will be important to this story. But I want to branch a whole new story for them! Tell me if it is a good idea?


	5. Regrets

I have update! Yeah! I hope you like! Enjoy!

Arthur's P.O.V

Arthur runs down the stairs and the bar has change to a cozy restaurant. He is greeted by Kataya who is Ivan's sister.

"Hello Arthur? Or is this Iggy? She questions the Brit knowing his unique trait.

"It is Arthur. Do you know where Alfred is? I need to see him. I don't remember what I did last night. I was naked with a random stranger." He panics and tries to remember last night but it was blank.

"Oh well Francis the fae and you went up stairs into a room last night. Then I really don't know what happen. It is not my business. I get you breakfast while you wait for Alfred. Is that ok? She asks the confused blond.

"Yeah sure. Can I get an English breakfast? With the tea and toast with orange marmalade. If have anything for hangovers as well. Thanks." He groans and the elf leaves to get the order.

As she left; the man that he slept with walked by him, gave him a nod and left. Arthur looks at him and he notices that he was wearing his shirt. Which mean he is wearing that man's shirt? He looks and he is wearing a pink shirt that is a little big on him. Before he could say anything to him; the man was long gone and they probably will not meet again.

Francis's P.O.V.

Francis get dress and just thinks for a little. _ What have done? Why can't I just love someone and not ruin it with sex. That man that I woke with was not Iggy. I really like him and thought we had a connection. I guess he was just really drunk and forgot everything. I just want love. True pure love even if it is with a damn pirate,_ _Ugg I need to talk to Antonio. _

He finally gets out the room and pays for it. He walks out of the inn and pass Iggy or whoever. He gives him a nod and walks away never to see him again. Francis feels the sunlight warmth in his body and felts a little better. Faes are attracted to sunlight and it a kind of energy source for them. When he got to his home; he observes that he is wearing the Brit's shirt and is a little small for him. He looks in the mirror and giggles at the way he looks. Then he sees that he has a message: "Hey this is Antonio. I have some news. There is another fae but she is kinda from a different world. It is Belle like in Tinker bell. Well call me even during the day. She needs to stay somewhere. Bye"

_Great another fae and I bet she has a temper. I hope she is not as annoy as the rest._

Francis calls his friend's phone only to hear a woman's voice on the other end.

Belle: Eh Hello? Mousier Francis?

Francis is mesmerizes by the voice: ….Oui. I am the Fae friend of Antonio. He said that you need a place to stay for a bit. You can stay with me because we are both Fae.

Belle: Ok but how can I trust you? I am very delegate. I am needy!

Francis: Don't worry I can take care of you for a bit.

Belle: Fine. But I still don't trust you. I have to find Peter and then we will go back to Neverland!

Francis: ok sure. Where at you? So I can pick you up.

Belle: I don't know but there are a lot of coffins and dead people around?

Francis: You're in Antonio's basement. Just go up stair but don't let any lights in. Understand Belle?

Belle: Yes I got it. See you soon?

Francis: Yeah sure.

He get off the phone and gets on his moped, he drives to his friend's house to pick up the ditz.

Arthur's P.O.V.

Arthur waits for his food impatiently and thinks of the possible of that night; _Well we definitely had sex. But was there anything else? Whatever I need to find Alfred and talk to him about this night._

Kataya came with the food and Arthur took little bite. He asks her "So is Alfred coming down? Please can you get him? We need to talk."

"Oh right the shifter. I will get Alfred. Sorry he is with Ivan. But I will get him." She says to reassure the worrying Brit.

Soon Alfred comes down with a dazed look. "Yo bro what is up? Kataya said you were freaking out about last night? What happen?" Alfred sits across from him and tries to be awake.

"Well I slept with this person but I don't remember anything. So I am think that Iggy had a one night stand but there problem is that I have that man's shirt and he has mine. I can't remember any part of that night. What should I do?" He informs his brother and still has no idea what to do.

"Well stop over thinking this night. Things like this happens all the time. It just a one night stand. Unless you want to talk to Iggy about it? But my guess that is a no. So let's just get home , rest, and forget about last night." He insures his brother and get ready to leave.

" Ok Bye Kataya." The two brothers say to the elf and walk home.

Once at home Arthur decides to change, takes of the shirt and foils nicely. He feels like it is important and doesn't want to give it back.

**Hey Asshole! You totally ruined the morning for me. I was hitting it off with Francis! I want to get to know him! I like him more than you. So you better let me use the body or someone will get hurt!** The pirate rambles on and is very annoyed with Arthur.

"Shut up you scurvy pirate! You can't have my body! You just go to use it for sex!" Arthur yells to nothing.

**Wow you really think that is all that I want! I want to be human too! I am a fucking sprit and I am stuck with you! I want to feel love! You prick!** Iggy respond back and is angry that the human would assume that about him.

"You can't feel love you're a sprit. Shut up and go back to bed pirate!" he yells back but then he could feel Iggy taking over his body. "No stop this is my body! Nooo!" Arthur dissolves and Iggy takes over the body.

"I am back and now I have to do something" he put on a white wife beater and a leather jacket. He leaves the house and ignores Alfred.

"Hey! Shit Iggy where the fuck are you going?" Alfred screams at the pirate but he keeps on walking.

Iggy is on a mission! Will it work? Will Francis survives with Belle?

Character name

Belle-Belgium


	6. The Bandits: A new journey

NOTE PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM! FOR MORE INFO! OR MESSAGE ME!

New story but is part of this story so enjoy!

Quinn and Iain will never forget that day they met Iggy the pirate. They decided to loot his ship The Dark Victoria but they were caught by the captain himself.

"What the blood hell! Get out of my loot you bastards!" He yells at them and pulls the bandits off.

"Relax. Wanker!" Quinn shouts and pushes Iggy off.

"We were just admiring your great treasure."Iain tries to keep everyone calm but the pirate was still in rage.

"Like hell you were. I should kill you! But you have surpassed me and you might be useful. Want to join my crew?" He gives them a grin but they seem to be worried.

"Sure but we share the loot. Also you can't kill us! We will only work together. So don't take us apart." Quinn shouts at the pirate.

"Ok settle down hot head. I am Captain Iggy. Get out of there and help me on the treasure hunt." He point to the deck and waited till they left to make sure they didn't take anything. He didn't trust them but they could help him with the treasure of Monaco which is the coast of France. There is a great treasure there and men have died for it but the reason is there is a legend about that coast. The story is there a witch that protects that treasure and kills anyone who comes near it but that will not stop him.

"Why did you agree to be part of his crew? We need get out of here. How do know that he doesn't want to kill us?" Iain asks and is worried about this situation

"We will be fine. He wants the treasure of the coast of France. If we help him; we could get that loot. Can you image all that gold and jewels? We will be rich forever. Not having anything to worry about. Everyone can leave us alone for once." Quinn explains to his lover and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey lover boys get to work." One of the crewmen yelled at them.

They look at them, glared and went to work. They only work together and did not talk to anyone on the ship.

Iggy comes out and watches the crew. He knows that the bandits will be need on this journey but he has to keep an eye on them. This journey was going to be a hard one and his crew might die during it. He has to take a stop before going to this trip.

"My mates we have to stop only once. So we to sail to the closest harbor and I need to get supplies. So don't leave far! Stay in the pub! And bandits stay with the crew; I can't lose you." He commands his crew and leads them to the harbor. They got there, and he went to get his supplies,but something caught his eye. It was an object that was shining in the alley.

"Hello is anyone there?" Iggy walks towards the sparkles in the alley. Then a fairy flies out and hides behind him.

"What wrong? Little fairy" He asks and she points to a dog in the alley. "Oh don't worry I will protect you. What is your name little one?" He looks at the fairy and knows that this has to be real.

"I am Belle. I am looking for Peter? You kinda look like him! Please take me home!" The fairy shrikes in his ear and flutters near him.

"Ok relax Belle. Please don't yell at me. I can take you home, but can everyone see you?" He questions the fairy and hopes his crew can't see the fairy.

"The people could believe in magic; can only see me. I am happy that you can see. You saved me!" She smiles at the pirate and clings to him.

"Ok good to know. I am Captain Iggy and I have to go back to my men. I am going to Monaca because I am going to get the best treasure in the world. If you want you can join me." He tells the fairy and starts to walk out.

"Wait I am coming with you." The fairy flutters faster to the pirate and stay by his side.

The bandits were in the bar but they want to leave.

"Hey this place has an inn. We could get a room?" Quinn whispers to Iain and hoped that he would agree to his idea.

"Sorry no way in hell! I don't trust this place and these people. We should run." Iain scolds him.

"Where would we run to? I am done running. This could be our escape. We can live a happy life." He tries to tell his lover and convincing him to stay with the crew.

"Hello Mates! It is time to go and get that treasure!" He yells at the drunken crew.

"Hey you see the fairy near Iggy shoulder." Quinn sees a small fairy floating near Iggy.

"No are you ok? Did you drink anything funny?" Iain looks at Quinn and shakes a little.

"No I am fine. I guess I am crazy" He looks again and stills see the petit fairy still.

The crew walks towards the ship and carry the supplies in. Iggy makes sure the bandits were on the boat.

"Oh hey bandits. Good news you're staying in my cabinet." He informs them and grins.

"Ok we have names. I am Iain and that is Quinn. Why can't we stay with the crew?" He

questions the pirate and become more concerned about this situation.

"Well I need to keep an on eye on you guys. It is so much nicer. Quinn what the hell are you looking at?" As Quinn is staring at the fairy and knows that he is not crazy.

"Ok you have a fairy on your shoulder? Or am I just crazy" He quietly asks him so Iain can't hear him.

"Yes how can you see her?" He is worried and hopes that Quinn doesn't tell the crew or Iain.

"Ok why?" He seems to be puzzled and thinks this all in his head.

"I saved her and she needs someone to take care of her. Don't you dare tell anyone about this! I need the crew to respect me. Just please it will be our secret." He pleads with ginger.

"Fine what is her name?" He wonders and hopes this is all a dream.

"I am Belle. You're Celtic and your something else. I like you!" She becomes hyper and flies around Quinn.

"Relax Belles. Come on I have to steer the ship as the drunks sleep. You are welcome to stay in my room to rest." He points to his room and see the two men walk towards it.

"I am going to stay will you Iggy! I think I love you!" She shrikes and shines in the night.

"Ok I love you too Belles. Come sit on my shoulder and relax." She listens to him and sits on him. The fairy seems to be calmed by the sea and the comforts of the pirate.

This is only the beginning of a great journey. The captain was in for some bad mojo and he didn't know it. The pirate and fairy ride the calm sea but a storm will hit them that will be never be forgotten.

The Characters

Quinn is Ireland he was created by ~talentless-art

Iain is Scotland

The story is a side story to Fantasy Dream about the bandits in the corner. This is their story and about how they met Iggy and other things. This is important to the story and explain a lot!

This is story is dedicated to talentless-art because they are a good artist and inspired me to write this story. Thank you


End file.
